


Od Jojczącej Bożeny uchowaj nas praco!

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, niczego nie żałuję!, polacy na emigracji, torba na głowę i za fandom, trzydziestominutówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bywają momenty, ze naszą jedyną ucieczką od rzeczywistości jest praca.<br/>Znacie to uczucie? Cóż, Marian zdecydowanie je zna. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Od Jojczącej Bożeny uchowaj nas praco!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> _"Paaaanie, a kto to panu tak spierdolił?" czyli nawet magia nie chroni przed zatkaną kanalizacją i partaczami._ Czyli bawimy się dalej.

Bogiem a prawdą - Marian nie wiązał ogromnych nadziei na zarobek z tym wyjazdem do Szkocji. Nie spodziewał się po nim w zasadzie niczego poza kolejną awanturą z Bożeną, obrażonymi dzieciakami i wściekłym za wyjazdy pracownika majstrem, jednak tym razem zwyczajnie nie mógł się powstrzymać. Ogłoszenie zaczynało się od słów "zatrudnię kamieniarza z doświadczeniem" a akurat doświadczenia Marian miał sporo - w końcu trzysta lat to nie w kasze dmuchał! - i kończyło "umowa o dzieło; pełen kwaterunek" i właśnie te ostatnie słowa zachęciły go do zgłoszenia. "Pełen kwaterunek" - słowo klucz, który wyciągnął go z domu Jojczącej Bożeny i razem z majstrem Makuszyńskim i kilkoma innymi nieznanymi do tej pory budowlańcami postawił w kamiennej komorze, którą pokazywała im jakaś podstarzała wiedźma, której pociągłe łachy syfiły się o oszlamioną posadzkę. 

Marian zignorował czarownicę i bezpardonowo zbliżył się do ogromnej, wykutej bezpośrednio w skale twarzy mężczyzny i obniżając skalny nawias imitujący dolną szczękę zerknął w przepastną dziurę, na której dnie błyskała tylko ciemna, cuchnąca woda. Mężczyzna wbił palce w marmur, który ustąpił pod naciskiem niczym plastelina i uniósł odrobinę dolną szczękę, obserwując jak znajdujące się pod spodem kamienne przekładnie ślizgają się po szkielecie jakiegoś ogromnego gada. 

Partacze. Marian puścił kamień i odwrócił się w stronę zszokowanej czarownicy, której okulary zsunęły się odrobinę po spoconym nosie, co wcale nie dodało jej uroku.

W myślach mężczyzna już liczył ile złotówek zdoła wyszarpać od gringockich goblinów przy wymianie z galeonów.

— Paaaani — zaczął, gładząc się po swoim wilkołaczym, wyrosłym właśnie sumiastym wąsie. — A kto to szanownej pani tak spierdolił?


End file.
